The Potter Twins Are Born!
by woopwoop10
Summary: This is a fanfic about what would happen if harry potter had a twin. Rated M for later chapters. WARNING:Twincest/teacherxstudent


Maybe things would have been different if Lily Potter did not have twins. In fact, it would have been extremely and utterly different. On July 31st, 1981, at 11:07 pm, Nick Potter was born unto the world. 15 minutes later Lily had another contraction. "JAMES!" She shrieked. James bolted into the living room. He had been in the bathroom. He thought maybe something was wrong with the baby. "I'm having another contraction!" She cried. James' jaw dropped. "WHAT!" James and Lily had agreed on a home birth. The power was out and they could not call the midwife. The room was elegantly lit with candles. They had also both agreed that cell phones would be a waste of money until James got a raise at his job at the ministry. "PUSH!" yelped James. Harry Potter was born on July 31st, 1981 at 11:37 pm. Lily and James were shocked. They were not expecting twins, but they were overjoyed to have TWO beautiful baby boys. Harry had always been smarter than Nick. He learned how to walk at 6 months, and Nick learned at 9 months. Harry learned how to talk at 7 months, and it took Nick until 10 months before he could say "Mommy!" Harry could put a ten piece puzzle together at age 5 months, and Nick took until he was 8 months. Exactly one year and three months after their birth, at Godrick's Hollow, something happened. An awful thing, but a brilliant thing nonetheless. A horribly brilliant thing. Voldemort attacked. James was downstairs when it happened. He screamed to Lily to hide the boys. "STUPEFY!" Voldemort screamed. Lily was hiding the boys in a clothes hamper. Voldemort flew up the stairs and burst into the boy's room. Lily was standing in the middle of the room, looking absolutely terrified. "Where are they!" he hissed. "Please, not my babies!" She cried. Voldemort made all the furniture in the room disappear, including the hamper. He would have killed Lily before he did this, if she did not have children, babies to be exact, but he wanted her to SEE her children get killed. He wanted the last moment of her life to be filled with grief. It was pure luck he started with Harry, because otherwise Nick would have been killed. But maybe it would have been better that way. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted. Suddenly, Voldemort felt an awful, burning pain, worse than anything he had ever felt in his life. He writhed in agony. He did what anybody would do. He fled. He turned a wall picture into a portkey and was instantly in his hideout, where he turned into ashes.

Seven years and nine months later it was the twin's eighth birthday. Nick was sitting in his room for pranking Harry, as usual. This time Harry had to be taken to the emergency room, because he had gotten garlic powder in his eyes. From a paint bucket tipped over, filled to the brim with Garlic powder, courtesy of Nick of course. Nick was always jealous of Harry. He got attention and his picture in the paper every time it was THEIR birthday, all because he was the "chosen one." He was barely mentioned. Nearly every day, Nick pranked Harry. Nick usually spent at least 2 hours of his day in his room. Harry had to take3 baths just to get rid of the smell, and Nick was grounded for a week. Nick also liked to hurt Harry, since he was bigger than him, and tease him about his glasses and call him a baby because he was thirty minutes earlier, to which Harry replied that it was better to have bad eyesight and be a baby than to be fat. Lily and James let it slide that Harry called Nick fat, since they knew Nick tortured Harry. Harry was usually never in trouble. He also had better marks than Nick and was more respectful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~Three years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys were both eleven, and they had gotten their letters to Hogwarts. Their parents were ecstatic, and demanded that they get dressed so they could go to Knockturn alley immediately to get the school supplies necessary. As they were running up the stairs, Nick pushed Harry down the stairs. Harry fell hard on his right arm and howled. Lily and James sprinted in and asked what was wrong. "Nick… p-pushed m-m-me down the s-stairs!" Harry panted through the pain and tears in his eyes. James' face turned crimson. "NICK GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE DOWN HERE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Lily knew that James rarely swore, especially the f-bomb, unless he was completely and utterly pissed off. Nick guiltily walked down the stairs and James grabbed him roughly by the scruff of his neck, like a dog. "WHY TO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING THAT IS HAPPY IN THIS FAMILY!" It wasn't that Lily and James favored Harry over Nick, Nick was just a jealous ass. They gave him plenty of attention and never just ignored him. Whenever Harry's name was in the paper, they tried to be extra nice to him. Not that he ever noticed, he was so selfish. James stormed into the living room and grabbed some healing salve. He strode back to the foot of the stairs where Lily was screaming at Nick and nursing Harry at the same time. James picked up Harry's broken arm and Harry winced. He rubbed the salve on gently and bent it. "Does it hurt? Can you move it?" He questioned. "No and yes." Grinned Harry. "So Harry, what do you think would be a suitable punishment for your idiot brother?" Said James, without a hint of sarcasm. Harry thought for a minute. "You said there's a Hogwarts express, right?" he asked. "Yes, what are you thinking, son?" he questioned. "Do you think maybe you could take him in the flying car instead of the express and lecture him the entire time?" he said, smiling. "Why sure! I think that would be a suitable punishment, Harry!" James said. Nick's jaw dropped open. That was the thing he was looking forward to the most. _'That arse! I will make him pay once we are at Hogwarts!'_ Nick thought bitterly.

Three weeks later Harry was on the Hogwarts express, with two sickles to spend on candy and three galleons of _emergency money_. James had made that quite clear. Lily had talked James into letting Nick take the train and they agreed that Nick would only get one sickle for candy. Nick got three galleons too since it was emergency money. Nick was no longer mad at Harry, since he got to go on the Hogwarts express. But he planned to for publicly humiliate him at Hogwarts several times. Finally, after two hours they arrived. Everyone was a bit frightened of Hagrid at first, but soon realized that he was kind at heart and gruff on the outside. As they walked into Hogwarts they were told to put their animals and suitcases down. As they were walking down the corridor Nick and Harry had a shoving match until a teacher with greasy shoulder-length black hair with a beaky nose gave them the evil eye. (Now I will take a moment to describe how Harry and Nick looked. Snap back to reality with me. Harry looks exactly as he did in the movies, and Nick looks like that too except he is fat. They both have glasses, exactly like the ones in the movie. OK back to the story!) Finally, after about eight minutes of walking and arguing, they found the Great Hall. They recognized a girl with raven hair whom they had talked to on the train. She had told them she was first year too. They walked over and sat next to her and waited for the sorting ceremony to begin. Finally, Professor McGonagall came to the stand and talked about how sorting was done. About five minutes went by and everyone was yawning. McGonagall finally noticed and stopped midsentence. "Er. . . anyway, lets get on with the sorting." said an embarrassed professor. "Susan Boyle, Harry Potter, Nick Potter, Draco Malfoy, Allissa Washington, Robin Peterson and the rest of the first years please line up in front of the sorting hat." The sorting hat was barely over Susan's head before the sorting hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" Next was Harry. Everyone was gossiping. Some people said Slytherin, others said Gryffindor. The sorting hat was on his head and over his eyes. "Hmmm. . . . . Lots of ambition. . . You would do well in slytherin. . . ." PLEASE not slytherin! PLEASE not slytherin! He thought. "Not slytherin eh? Then better be. . . .GRYFFINDOR!" Every Gryffindor applauded heavily. Next was Nick. The hat didn't even think twice before it said "SLYTHERIN!" All of the color drained from Nick's face. Harry felt a knot of dread in his stomach for his twin for a second before feeling happier than ever in his life. Finally, Nick got what was coming to him. All the pranks and bruises and scrapes and cuts and pain Nick put him through. They all were paid back in this very moment. After all the first- years were sorted, they followed the prefect Percy Weasley to the Fat Lady portrait. "Tapeworm." Percy muttered. When they all got inside Percy said "Boys rooms upstairs to the left. Girls upstairs to the right. Your things are already there, familiars are on the windowsills in their cages, please don't forget to feed them." Everyone changed into their pajamas and crept into bed. Nick fell asleep worrying, Harry fell asleep happier than he had ever been in his entire life. Peter Williamson's muggle alarm clock woke them all up at 6:30. Breakfast started at 7:00 so they hurried and got dressed, took showers, etc. Finally, they hurried down to breakfast. They had barely started eating before Harry got a letter. He ripped the envelope open and read the it. It said,

_Dear Harry,_

_Dumbledore has just informed us that you have been sorted into Gryffindor!_

_We are proud of you, but ashamed a bit of Nick. We have sent him a letter._

_Make no mistake. We still love him; we are only a bit let down_

_Love,_

_Mother and Father_

As soon as he finished reading a grin spread across his face. He was so happy that his parents recognized him for his acomplisment. Ten seconds later another letter dropped onto the table. Nick opened it and began reading.

_Dear Nick,_

_Even though you have been sorted into Slytherin we are proud of you. We expect you to get good marks anyway._

_Make lots of friends and make us proud!_

_Mother and Father _

Nick felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had thought he would get a Howler or be pulled out of Hogwarts.

Nick bit into his toast and felt happier than he had felt in a long time.

**I'm sorry to ANYONE who enjoyed my story. I don't think there were many anyway. School is starting soon and to anyone who is curious the reason my story is so bad is because. . . . I'm younger than you think. Ok I said it. A young girl whos not who you think I am. Maybe you would think I was older if I didn't tell you. It took me like ten hours to write 1,874 words. Now that I think about it maybe on weekends I will update, no, probably one weekend I will write and others I will write and update, but keep in mind that I also play hockey. I know I am too young to be on this site, my parents don't even know I am. But I think my story is good anyway and I WILL continue to write. Its just so hard.**

**Luv and hugz,**

**Brit**


End file.
